Szeretetre képtelen
by TheRomanticNerd
Summary: A legutolsó rész folytatása, melyben Mystique újraértékeli, mi is fontos számára. Egy kicsi csúnya beszéd. Mystique és Kurt szülő-gyerek kapcsolat centrikus. Egyrészes.


**A legeslegelső magyar X-men evolution sztori itt, a angol „Incapable of love" fordítása. Csak az olvassa el, aki látta az utolsó részt! (Nem azt, amit leadtak a magyar tévében, hanem azt, amit magyar televíziós csatorna még soha nem mutatott be. A legeslegutolsót)**

* * *

**Szeretetre képtelen**

(Egyrészes, írta: MikoKriszty)

- Rogue… Kurt… Csak szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy amit tettem… minden, amit tettem… azért volt, mert…

- Hagyd abba, Mystique.

- Még te sem hiszed el a saját kifogásaid, szóval… csak hagyj minket békén.

Ahogy távolodtak, Mystique akart mondani valamit, de nem volt rá képes. Mind az a rossz, amit tett… De egy dolgot biztosan tudott: nem akarta elveszíteni megint a gyerekeit.

- Várjatok!

Kurt már készen állt a teleportációhoz, és mégis nagyon megkönnyebbült, amikor anyja mégiscsak megállította. Természetesen dühös volt, de azért még mindig az anyjáról van szó… Annyi kérdése volt… Annyi téma, amelyről beszélniük kellett… és annyi dolog, amiről hallgatni kellett.

Mindazonáltal Rogue idegesnek tűnt. Megfordult és odavetette:

- Mi van?

Rövid csend, majd Mystique suttogta alig hallhatóan:

- Nem akarok kifogásokat csinálni. Tényleg hülye kurva voltam. Igazából csak azt szeretném mondani, hogy sajnálom, és hogy szeret...

- Hát, sajnálhatod is! – Vágott közbe Rogue, és elindult. Pár lépés után viszont rájött, hogy Kurt nem mozdult.

- Gyere már, elég nehéz vagy akkor is amikor mozogsz, ne csak állj…

- Nem – Vágott közbe csöndesen Kurt, ami nem volt gyakori dolog. Aztán Mystique felé fordult, de arca elárulta, hogy maga sem hiszi el, amit mondani készült.

- Vissza… vissza szeretnéd kapni a gyermekeid?

Rogue is úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem hiszi el, amit az imént hallott.

Mystique válasza határozottan jött, még ha egy kicsit meglepetten is.

- Igen.

- Akkor… csatlakozz az X-menekhez.

Mystique döbbenten nézett a fiára.

-M… Mi?

- Jól hallottál – Kurt hangja hideggé és érzéstelenné vált. – Ha vissza aka…

- Na ne! – Sikoltotta Rogue – Lehet, hogy téged megkaphat, de én soha többé nem akarom még csak látni se!

És elszaladt.

Ezután hosszú szünet állt be. Mystique nem tudott dönteni. Nem is igazán tudta, miért utálta annyira Xaviert - vagyis tudta. Magneto verte bee a fejébe. 'Még a rohadt kísérleteiért is őt hibáztatta, pedig nem Xavier tette kockára az életét…' gondolta elkeseredve és dühösen. A szeretete Kurt (és Rogue) iránt nagy volt, de a gyűlölet sem volt kisebb.

- Még… még gondolkodnom kell rajta.

Kurt csalódottnak és szomorúnak tűnt.

- Értem. Reméltem, hogy nem vagy az, de tévedtem.

- Micsoda?

- Szeretetre képtelen. – És azzal elportált, otthagyva Mystiquet az összetört szívével és két könnyező szemével.

* * *

**KÉT NAPPAL KÉSŐBB**

Kurt az ágyában feküdt, készen az alvásra, de nem jött álom a szemére.

- Hogy gondolhattam akár egy percre is hogy megváltozhat? Pont azért kellett engem elhagynia, mert… - majdnem azzal folytatta, hogy 'mert gonosz', de rájött, hogy fogalma sem volt miért is futott Mystique azon a végzetes éjszakán több mint 16 évvel azelőtt. Talán a saját biztonsága érdekében… De mi van, ha azért, hogy megmentse újszülött fiát?

-A nagy kérdés: Mit csinált abban a várban és kivel? A professzor vajon tud róla? Tuti, hogy igen. Reggel az első dolgom lesz, hogy beszéljek vele... Vagyis, az iskola után. Azok a vizsgák nagyon kikészítenek… - Amint a másnapi vizsgáira kezdett gondolni, menten elnyomta az álom.

**EZALATT**, Xavier éppen egy újonccal beszélgetett.

- Tehát… miért is döntöttél úgy, hogy csatlakozol hozzánk?

- Mert… Vissza szeretném kapni a gyerekeimet.

* * *

**MÁSNAP REGGEL**

A tanulók a Professzor hangjával a fejükben ébredtek. Rogue és Kurt kivételével mindenki ezt hallotta:

- Mindenkit várok a nappaliban egy óra múlva. Szeretném, ha megismerkednétek valakivel.

- Jaj, anyám, még egy diák! – nyögte Scott.

- Na! Ezt hallottam, és egyáltalán nem volt szép tőled. Különben is, lehet, hogy nincs is igazad. –Mondta Jean az ajtóból. Scott ránézett, és az a gondolat járt a fejében, hogy mennyire gyönyörű. Valószínűleg a fürdőszobába igyekezett, mert a haja még mindig kócos volt és a hálóingét viselte, amely aaannyira rövid volt… Ettől Scott fantáziálgatni kezdett.

- Au! Hagyd ezt abba, tudod, hogy utálom!

- Fenébe a telepátiával- gondolta Scott elpirulva

- És különben is, a barátnőd vagyok, - azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és kulcsra zárta – úgyhogy ha akarsz valamit… Csak kérj meg. – És elkezdett vetkőzni.

- Aaannyira szeretlek! – kiáltotta Scott, rávetette magát Jeanre és olyan dolgokba kezdtek bele, amibe bele se akarok kezdeni.

* * *

**EZALATT**, Kurt és Rogue más üzenetet kaptak.

- Gyere a 318-as hálószobába 15 perc múlva. Van itt valaki, aki találkozni szeretne veled.

- Jaj, anyám - sóhajtott Rogue – Még nem vagyok kész. Tudja Xavier mennyi időbe telik elkészíteni ezt a nagyon király sminket? Urghhhh- azzal leült a tükör elé és nekiállt megfésülni a haját.

* * *

- Találkozni velem? Professzor, legyen rajtam a holoórám? 

- Nem

- Akkor tuti, hogy mutánsról van szó. Vajon… Általában a nappaliban találkozunk az újoncokkal. Na mindegy… Le kell zuhanyoznom.

Leportált a fürdőszoba elé, azért mert volt már néhány rossz emléke arról, hogy rátört Evanre vécézés közben… Ezúttal Kitty ült rajta, de pont végzett a dolgával. De csak azután hogy Kurt majdnem rátörte az ajtót.

- Mi a franc van, Kurt?

- Tudod! Valakivel találkoznunk kell a 318-as hálószobában 10 perc múlva, és még le kell… mi van?

- Nekem senkivel nem kell találkoznom abban a szobában. De valaki lesz a nappaliban egy óra múlva.

- Ez furcsa. Na mindegy, úgyis minden kiderül 10 perc múlva. - És becsapta az ajtót Kitty orra előtt.

* * *

A Professzor a 318-as szobában ült Mystiquekel (ugye rájöttetek, hogy ő volt? Igyekeztem eléggé világossá tenni). Egy kopogás volt hallható az ajtó felől, és Mystique átalakult Ororóvá. Úgy döntöttek, hogy mindkét tinit megvárják.

- Gyere be

Rogue bement a szobába, és leült egy székre. Csöndben ült egy darabig, majd megszólalt: – Na?

- Kurtre is várunk

- Professzor, miért én és Kurt? És kivel kell találkoznunk? – ezzel gyanakodva Mystiquere nézett.

- Meglátod, gyermekem. – Ennyi volt a Prof válasza. Akkor Kurt odaportált a Rogue melletti székre.

- Bocs, hogy elkéstem, de... de... – Nem tudta befejezni. Mystique visszaalakult a saját alakjába.

* * *

Egy egész percig eltartott mire a két mutáns tinédzser ismét lélegezni tudott. Rogue szólalt meg elsőnek. 

- Mit... Mit... Mit keres _ő _itt? – Kérdezte nagyon dühös arckifejezéssel.

- Nem ment ki a fejemből, amit Kurt mondott 3 napja. Az X-menekhez jöttem csatlakozni.

- Ne ne ne ne ne ne ne... Professzor, hogyan tud hinni neki? Soha nem csinál semmit, csak hazudozik és felrobbantja az Intézetet!

- Rogue, már megmondtam... – De Rogue sikítva közbevágott. – Soha nem fogom elhinni egy szavadat sem! Gyűlöllek, és soha többé nem akarlak látni! Még csak hallani sem akarok felőled!

Felugrott, és kiviharzott a szobából. Xavier utánament, hogy közölje: anyja csatlakozni fog az X-menekhez, és ezellen nem tehet semmit.

- Hát, ez nem ment túl jól... – Mondta Mystique sírásra álló szájjal. Majdnem lefelejtette, hogy Kurt is ott volt a szobában.

- Mystique... Ne aggódj. Túlteszi magát rajta. – Mystique ránézett mintha nem merté elhinni amit hallott.

- Úgy érted... Te nem... Nem...

- Nem. Nem gyűlöllek. Amit akkor mondtam igaz volt. Ha hajlandó vagy bebizonyítani nekem... _Nekünk._.. Hogy szeretsz minket, nem fogok ellened fordulni. És épp most bizonyítottad be nekem, hogy _tényleg_ szeretsz minket, és hogy _tényleg_ van szíved. Sz... Szeretlek... Anya.

- Ó, Kurt... – Majd sírva fakadt, mellérohant és a karjaiba vetette magát.

Összeölelkezve álltak percekig: Kurt a széken, Mystiquet tartva, miközben ő a földön térdel, öleli a fiát, és beleszipog a vállába.

* * *

Ez volt az egyik legmegnyugtatóbb érzés, amiben valaha is része volt. Kapott szeretetet a mostohaszüleitől, de ez annyira más volt... Ez az ő _anyja _volt. Azt mondogatta neki: Bocsáss meg, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom... Valami nagyon meleget érzett belül, s csitította a nőt. Közben az ő szemében is könnyek jelentek meg. 

Mystique a földön térdelt percekig, s amikor már uralkodni tudott a könnyein, belenézett a fia arcába. Gyönyörű volt: a kedves, szőrös kék pofija, a cuki fülei, az agyarak amik neki is megvoltak, és a csillogó szemei. A szemek, amik az elveszett és megtalált anyáért sírtak.

- Na, na... Semmi szükség a sírásra, kicsim... Elég, hogy én sírok, mint egy csecsemő... Sshhh... – Felállt, és a kezét a kezére tette. Pár pillanatig rámeredt a kézre, majd Kurt felnézett az arcába. Majd fölállt.

- Szeretlek, Kurt.

- Szeretlek, Anyu.

Mielőtt még kimentek volna a szobából, hogy találkozzanak a többiekkel, egy pillanatra megölelték egymást. Ez volt a kimondatlan esküjük, hogy soha többé nem hagyják el egymást.

* * *

**Hú, így utólag lefordítva jöttem rá, hogy ez állati nyálasra sikeredett... :-P Na mind1, a lényeg, hogy írjatok, had örüljek:-PPP**


End file.
